memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Portail:Univers-miroir
L'Univers miroir est le nom informel de l'univers parallèle rencontré pour la première fois par le capitaine James T. Kirk et plusieurs officiers de l' en 2267. Cet univers "miroir" coexiste avec le "prime" univers sur un plan dimensionnel différent. De nombreuses personnes et de nombreux lieux semblaient être l'exact opposé de leur version "normale" dans le "prime" univers, malgré la divergence de leurs histoires respectives. ( ) Personnages ]] * Andoriens : Andoriens inconnus * Bajorans : , , * Cardassiens : , Cardassiens inconnus * Changeants : * Dénobuliens : * Ferengis : , , , * Gorns : * Halkans : * Klingons : B'Etor, Lursa, Telok, Worf, Klingons inconnus * Orions : Orions inconnus * Tellarites : Terev * Terriens : , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Humains inconnus (21ème siècle), Humains inconnus (24ème siècle) * Tholiens : Tholiens inconnus * Trills : Jadzia Dax, Ezri Tigan * Vulcains : Soval, Spock, T'Pol, Tuvok, Vulcains inconnus (21ème siècle) * Animaux : Porthos * Indéterminés : , Humanoïdes inconnus (22ème siècle) ---- * Personnel de Starfleet (miroir) ** Personnel de l'ISS Avenger NX-09 ** Personnel de l'ISS Enterprise NX-01 ** Personnel de l'ISS Enterprise NCC-1701 * Personnel du MACO (miroir) Galaxie * Planètes : , Espèces intelligentes et organisations * Espèces : Andoriens, Bajorans, Breens, Cardassiens, Changeants, Denobuliens, Ferengis, Gorns, Halkans, Klingons, Orions, Romuliens, Sulibans, Tellarites, Terriens, Tholiens, Vulcains, Xindis ** Animaux : Chiens (Rottweilers, ...) * Organisations : Alliance klingo-cardassienne, Empire terrien, Rébellion terrienne, Starfleet, Starfleet command Technologie Équipements File:Terran Empire moon landing.jpg|Combinaison spatiale Multidimensional transporter device, Shattered mirror.jpg|Appareil de téléportation multidimensionnelle File:Suliban cloaking device.jpg|Dispositif d'occultation suliban Armements File:First World War.jpg|Canon File:Mirror universe nuclear weapons test.jpg|Arme atomique File:2K16 Kub.jpg|Missile surface-air File:Shotgun used by Zefram Cochrane (mirror).jpg|Shotgun File:Agonizer.jpg|Agoniseur File:Agonybooth-2155.jpg|Chambre de torture File:Tantalus field.jpg|Champ Tantalus Véhicules de surface File:Mirror universe tank.png|Tank Véhicules navals File:Sailing ship firing, In a Mirror, Darkly.jpg|Voilier File:German U-Boat.jpg|U-Boat File:Project 705.jpg|Sous-marin Véhicules aériens File:German Fokker airplane.jpg|Avion Fokker File:B1-B Lancer bomber.jpg|Rockwell B-1 Lancer File:F-5 Tiger II.jpg|F-5 File:F15 Eagle.jpg|F-15 Eagle Vaisseaux spatiaux * Flotte de l'Empire terrien : Phoenix space.jpg|''Phoenix'' File:ISS Avenger.jpg|[[ISS Avenger (NX-09)|ISS Avenger NX-09]] File:ISS Emmette.jpg|[[Type Emmette|ISS Emmette]] File:ISS Enterprise (NX-01).jpg|[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise NX-01]] File:ISS Enterprise and Warp Deltas.jpg|[[Vaisseaux terriens inconnus|''"Warp Deltas"]] File:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701), remastered.jpg|[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS ''Enterprise NCC-1701]] File:USS Defiant in Tholian drydock, 2155.jpg|[[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant NCC-1764]] * Flotte de l'Alliance klingo-cardassienne : File:Terok Nor orbiting Bajor.jpg|''Terok Nor'' File:Galor class, Shattered Mirror.jpg| File:Regent's flagship at warp.jpg|Vaisseau du Régent * Flotte de la Rébellion terrienne : File:ISS Defiant plaque cover.jpg| File:Terran raider fighting off the Regent's forces.jpg|Raider terrien Chronologie * Histoire de l'Univers-miroir * Années clés : 2063 / 2155 / 2267 / 2370 / 2371 / 2372 / 2374 / 2375 Autres ---- Production Épisodes * Star Trek: Enterprise: ** ** * Star Trek: The Original Series: ** * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** ** ** ** ** Romans * Romans édités chez Pocket Books : File:Dark Mirror cover.jpg|''TNG: "Dark Mirror"'' (1993) File:Spectrenovel.jpg|''"Spectre"'' (1998) File:DarkVictoryCover.jpg|''"Dark Victory"'' (1999) File:PreserverCover.jpg|''"Preserver"'' (2000) File:Dark Passions, Book One cover.jpg|''"Dark Passions, Book One"'' (2001) File:Dark Passions, Book Two cover.jpg|''"Dark Passions, Book Two"'' (2001) File:Stargazer three novel.jpg|''"Stargazer: Three"'' (2003) File:The War of the Prophets-Pocket DS9 Millennium.jpg|''DS9 Millenium #2: "The War of the Prophets"'' (2000) File:Warpath.jpg|''DS9: "Warpath"'' (2006) File:Fearful Symmetry cover.jpg|''DS9: "Fearful Symmetry"'' (2008) File:The Soul Key cover.jpg|''DS9: "The Soul Key"'' (2009) File:Glass Empires cover.jpg|Mirror Universe #1 Glass Empires (2007) File:Obsidian Alliances.jpg|Mirror Universe #2 Obsidian Alliances (2007) File:Shards and Shadows cover.jpg|Mirror Universe #3 Shards and Shadows (2009) File:The Sorrows of Empire cover.jpg|Mirror Universe #4 The Sorrows of Empire (2009) File:Rise Like Lions cover.jpg|Mirror Universe #5 Rise Like Lions (2011) Comics * Comics édités chez DC Comics : File:Promises to keep comic.jpg|vol. 1 #09 "Promises to Keep" (1984) File:Double image.jpg|vol. 1 #10 "Double Image" (1985) File:Deadly reflection.jpg|vol. 1 #11 "Deadly Reflection!" (1985) File:The Tantalus Trap cover.jpg|vol. 1 #12 "The Tantalus Trap!" (1985) File:Masquerade comic.jpg|vol. 1 #13 "Masquerade!" (1985) File:Behind enemy lines dc.jpg|vol. 1 #14 "Behind Enemy Lines!" (1985) File:Beginning of the end dc.jpg|vol. 1 #15 "The Beginning of the End..." (1985) File:Homecoming comic.jpg|vol. 1 #16 "Homecoming..." (1985) File:The Mirror Universe Saga.jpg|''"The Mirror Universe Saga"'' (Réédition vol. 1 #9-16 - 1991) * Comics édités chez Malibu Comics : ** #29. "Enemies & Allies – Part I" (1995) ** #30. "Enemies & Allies – Part II" (1995) * Comics édités chez Marvel Comics : File:Mirror mirror comic.jpg|''"Fragile Glass"'' (1997) * Comics édités chez IDW Publishing : File:Mirror Images issue 1.jpg|''"Mirror Images"'' #1 (2008) File:Mirror Images issue 2.jpg|''"Mirror Images"'' #2 (2008) File:Mirror Images issue 3.jpg|''"Mirror Images"'' #3 (2008) File:Mirror Images issue 4.jpg|''"Mirror Images"'' #4 (2008) File:Mirror Images issue 5.jpg|''"Mirror Images"'' #5 (2008) Jeux vidéos * "Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force" (2000) * "Star Trek: Shattered Universe" (2004) * "Star Trek Online" (2010...) Autres produits ;Jeux de rôle : * "Star Trek: Roleplaying Game" de Decipher ** #8 "Mirror Universe: Through a Glass Darkly" (2005) ;Jeux de cartes : * "Star Trek Customizable Card Game" (Decipher) ** "Mirror, Mirror" (2000) ** "In a Mirror, Darkly" (2007) ;Magazines : * "The Best of Trek" #14 (1988) Liens externes * * ca:Món paraŀlel de:Spiegeluniversum en:Mirror universe it:Universo dello specchio ja:鏡像宇宙 mu:Mirror universe nl:Spiegel universum pt:Universo espelho ru:Зеркальная вселенная sr:Огледало свемир Catégorie:Memory Alpha Portails Catégorie:Univers-miroir